Over my Shoulder
by Dead Jack
Summary: Já não choro mais, nem chorarei. Tudo não passa de ilusão. Coisas que eu vou deixar para trás de mim. Não esquecerei você, Hermione, nem essa tristeza terminará. Songfic escrita para o Projeto H Final-Distance, da Seção H/H do 3V.


Over my Shoulder

**Over my Shoulder**  
por B. Wendy Witch

_**Looking back over my shoulder**__  
Olhando para trás por cima de meus ombros  
__**I can see the look in your eye**__  
Eu posso ver aquela expressão em seus olhos  
__**I never dreamed that it coud be over**__  
Eu nunca sonhei que tudo poderia acabar  
__**I never wanted to say goodbye**__  
Eu nunca quis dizer adeus_

Tudo era lindo naquele lugar. A grama tão verde, a água cristalina do lago, o céu de um azul intenso. Mas eu só conseguia enxergar você. Sua luz, seu olhar e seu sorriso. Tudo em você ofuscava a paisagem à nossa volta, assim como o som de sua voz fazia o canto dos pássaros parecer feio. Eu só queria você.

Eu estava sentado ao seu lado, e observar seus movimentos calmos pelo canto do olho me fazia sorrir. Naquele momento era tudo simples, belo, calmo. Nada podia interferir em nossa felicidade. Não quando ela era tão singela.

Mas você não estava como sempre. Seu olhar, por trás do livro grande, não estava concentrado e atento. Estava molhado, e eu me preocupei. Você nunca chorava.

Mas não lhe perguntei nada, não fiz nada. Apenas continuei observando cada um de seus movimentos, mínimos que fossem, mas já não sorria. Aquelas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos me impediam.

Quando a primeira delas rolou, meu dedo foi rápido ao seu rosto, sentindo a umidade abaixo de seus olhos. Suas lágrimas eram quentes, como você toda era, Hermione. Nada em você era frio ou sem cor. Você era toda calor e cor.

Mas outra lágrima veio e outra, e outra você estava chorando alto agora. E eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava acostumado a ver você rindo, conversando, feliz. Não sabia lidar com essa outra Hermione.

Eu então te trouxe para mais perto de mim, te abracei, acariciei seus cabelos. Mas você não moveu um só músculo. E você nunca me deixava te abraçar sem retribuir.

Te soltei, então, e olhei em seus olhos. Estavm muito vermelhos, e foi difícil encará-los. Estavam diferentes. Tinham uma frieza incomum, não era sua. Era algo próximo do desamor. E, percebi, então, que aquele era o contrário do olhar apaixonado que eu costumava ver em seus olhos.

"Harry..."

Eu não disse nada. Eu não lhe perguntaria. Queria ouvir de você que não me amava mais. Era tudo tão estranho. Dois dias atrás eu tinha lhe dado o beijo de despedida. E mesmo sem saber que era o último, foi uma despedida. E aquele tivera um sabor diferente. O doce de sempre que eu sentia em sua boca aquele dia estava um pouco amargo. Agridoce.

E me dei conta de que, naquele dia, seu amor por mim era um meio termo. Não existia amor, na verdade. Era algo como um equilíbrio entre o amor e o desamor. Um sentimento sem nome, sem cor, sem calor. Um sentimento que não combinava com você, Hermione.

Segurei em suas mãos e elas estavam frias. O sol te iliuminava, mas você estava fria. O que estava acontecendo com você? Continuava fitando meus olhos, e sua expressão triste, o rosto ainda vermelho de choro e as lágrimas brotando, mais lentamente, eram como um pedido de perdão silencioso, que eu fui incapaz de aceitar. E você pareceu entender isso.

"_Acabou, Harry._"

_**Looking back over my shoulder**__  
Olhando para trás por cima de meus ombros  
__**With an aching deep in my heart**__  
Sinto uma dor profunda em meu coração  
__**I wish that we were starting over**__  
Eu queria que nós estivéssemos começando tudo novamente  
__**Oh instead of drifting so far apart**__  
Oh, ao invés de estarmos nos afastando tanto_

Eu sabia que um dia iria acontecer, que não ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Soube desde o primeiro momento, quando lhe dei aquele beijo, minutos após seu noivado com Ron. Eu estava te perdendo no momento em que te tive pela primeira vez, e você aceitou entrar nesse jogo de que somente sairíamos perdedores. _Eu_ aceitei.

Mas quando você pôs aquilo em palavras, quando já não era um início de noivado, e sim a aproximação de um casamento, tudo mudou. Era concreto agora, estava terminando. Eu, você, nós, tudo. Era o fim.

Nem para mim mesmo gostava de assumir, mas tinha esperanças de que você terminasse com aquela traição, onde eu era o traído. Porque, sendo noiva de Ron e estando comigo, você não traía a ele, e sim a mim. Pois era a mim que você amava. Mas você não terminou, e essa traição perdurou e vai continuar. Mas será que, depois que tudo estiver consumado, você ainda estará comigo?

E eu lembrei de quando te pedi pela primeira vez. Te pedi que acabasse com toda essa hipocrisia e fosse somente minha. Jamais entendi seus motivos para sustentar toda essa farsa que era seu relacionamentocom meu amigo, _nosso_ amigo, mas não os questionava. Apenas queria que você o largasse. Mas você não me ouviu.

Talvez, se estivéssemos naquela noite, quando seu dedo ainda se acostumava com o anel de brilhantes, eu não tivesse aceitado toda essa loucura. Queria que ainda estivesse no começo, quando éramos crianças e brincávamos nesse mesmo parque, na frente desse mesmo lago. Quem sabe eu teria percebido que te amava antes de te perder...

_**Everybody told me you were leaving**__  
Todo mundo me dizia que você estava indo embora  
__**Funny i should be the last to know**__  
O engraçado, é que eu seja o último a saber  
__**Baby please tell me that i'm dreaming**__  
Meu bem, por favor me diga que estou sonhando  
__**I just never want to let you go**__  
Eu simplesmente nunca quero te deixar partir_

"Você vai me amar?"

Minha pergunta não teve muito sentido, mas era exatamente o que eu queria saber. Se você me amaria, apesar de casar-se, apesar de fingir amar outro, apesar de Ron. E eu nunca desejei tanto ouvir um sim em minha vida.

Mas sua expressão foi de dúvida. Olhou-me, aquele olhar ainda tão diferente do seu, e vi que você não havia entendido. Mas você não costumava ler meus pensamentos, Hermione?

"Vai me amar sempre, apesar de tudo e qualquer coisa? Vai _continuari me amando?" _

_Você segurou mais forte em minhas mãos, e elas pareceram retomar um pouco do calor natural. Você sorriu, um sorriso leve, mas puro. _

"_Sempre."_

_i__**Looking back over my shoulder**__  
Olhando para trás por cima de meus ombros  
__**I can see the look in your eye**__  
Eu posso ver aquela expressão em seus olhos  
__**Turning my head over and over**__  
Que está remexendo meu coração vez após vez,  
__**I never wanted to say goodbye**__  
E eu nunca quis te dizer adeus_

Você se levantou e me ofereceu a mão. _Aquele_ sim era um gesto seu. Senti seus dedos ainda mais frios em minha pele e desviei meu olhar do seu. Não gostava de olhar em seus olhos quando não era aquele olhar apaixonado que você me rendia antes.

Tentei soltar minha mão da sua, mas você a segurou. Olhei para seu rosto maquinalmente você deu uma piscada demorada, com os dois olhos. Respirou fundo e falou, mas sua voz saiu fraca e cortada.

"Tchau."

Você sempre gostou de eufemismos, não é? E aquele seu _tchau_ era um deles. Você usava essa palavra, pois não queria dizer uma que achava muito forte. Mas eu sabia que era um _adeus_.

Não respondi nada, apenas fiz um leve sinal positivo com a cabeça. Era difícil dizer qualquer coisa agora. Ao me virar para tomar meu caminho, qualquer que fosse ele, senti seu olhar em minhas costas. Já estava tão acostumado a isso que percebia quando você me espiava. E sempre olhava para trás. Mas desta vez, não olhei. Era o início do esquecimento?

Mas eu não queria te dizer adeus. E tampouco queria te esquecer. Eu só queria você.

_**I don't mind everybody laughing**__  
Eu não me importo que todos estejam rindo  
__**But it's enough to make a grown man cry**__  
Mas é o suficiente para fazer um adulto chorar  
__**Coz i can feel you slipping through my fingers**__  
Pois eu sinto você escapando entre meus dedos  
__**I don't even know the reason why**__  
E nem mesmo sei o porquê_

Andando por esse parque, reparo na felicidade das pessoas, como quem perdeu as esperanças de um dia ter a sua própria. Conversam, se divertem, riem. Mas eu, imune a qualquer dessas ações ou sentimentos, deixo a lágrima que há tanto contive rolar. E ela rolou quente, como as suas, como você.

E olhando as crianças, penso no que poderia ter acontecido se você não tivesse sido minha segunda opção. Se eu tivesse te escolhido em primeiro lugar, antes de tudo, de todos, como você me escolheu. Se você não estivesse prestes a se casar, e que talvez um dia, serão seus filhos _com Ron_ que virão aqui neste mesmos lugar.

Não sei o quando, o porquê ou o quando eu comecei a te perder. Talvez no exato momento em que comecei a te ter. _Se começa a morrer no momento em que se nasce_. Lembrei da frase que havia visto há algum tempo, não me lembrava onde. E pensei que um trocadilho resumiria a verdade entre nós dois. _Se começa a perder no momento em que se ganha_.

_**Every day it's a losing battle**__  
Todos os dias é uma batalha perdida  
__**Just to smile and hold my head up high**__  
Basta sorrir e olhar para cima  
__**Could it be that we belong together**__  
Pode ser que sejamos um do outro  
__**Baby won't you give me one more try**__  
Meu bem, você não me daria uma nova chance?  
__**One more try**__  
Uma nova chance? _

Chego em casa, passo a chave na fechadura devagar, sem fazer barulho. Da mesma forma que fazia quando você estava aqui, e eu queria lhe fazer surpresas. Eu semrpe conseguia te enganar, trazendo para minha casa e dizendo que íamos estudar, quando eu preparava um jantar, que você insistia em chamar de romântico.

Estava tudo escuro, e eu não quis acender a luz. Sentei-me no sofá e abaixei a cabeça. Tudo o que vivemos passava como um filme em minha cabeça. E era um filme feliz de início. Eu que estraguei tudo.

O sol já começava a se esconder, percebi olhando para a janela, semi-coberta por um cortina fina. E eu senti um arrepio ao lembrar que o nosso último dia juntos chegava ao fim.

À mesa de centro, um papel e uma caneta descansavam, como se alguém tivesse acabado de largá-los. E não havia sido eu, tinha certeza. Raramente escrevia quando não era estritamente necessário. Mas não me perguntei quem haveria deixado ali, apenas apanhei a caneta, e numa súbita vontade, pus me a escrever. Sem saber o que, apenas para quem. Para você, Hermione.

_E tudo termina e recomeça. Será que um dia seremos um do outro de novo? Eu apenas queria saber que você ainda me ama. Só isso já valeria a pena._

Coloquei o papel, agora escrito, na minha caligrafia rabiscada, e a caneta de volta na mesinha. Imaginei como essa visão deveria ser deprimente. Eu, sentado em um sofá, a cabeça novamente baixa, em uma sala escura em frente a uma mesinha com um papel recentemente escrito.

_**Looking back over my shoulder**__  
Olhando para trás por cima de meus ombros  
__**Oh with an aching feeling inside**__  
Oh, com uma grande tristeza aqui dentro profundamente  
__**Cutting me up, deeper and deeper**__  
Que está me cortando cada vez mais  
__**Fills me with a sadness that i can't hide**__  
E me enche de tristeza que não consigo esquecer_

E agora, tudo é apenas lembranças. Não que eu vá me conformar um dia, ou que consigo assistir sua "felicidade". Porque eu sei, você nunca será feliz longe de mim. Assim como eu nunca serei longe de você. Fatos.

Já não choro mais, nem chorarei. Tudo não passa de ilusão. Coisas que eu vou deixar para trás de mim. Não esquecerei você, Hermione nem essa tristeza terminará. Quem sabe um dia olharei nossas fotos e poderei sorrir?

Se um dia você se lembrar de mim, quando Ron já não for tudo que você acha que precisa, eu estarei aqui. Mas não esperarei por você. Nunca.

Você já não é mais tudo o que eu preciso.

--

**N/A:** Agradecimentos à Thá que escolheu as músicas do projeto e à Sah, que betou rapideenho. Amo vcs gats

**N/B:** Não resisti! Tive que deixar meu comentário aqui! Brenda, amor... TÁ LINDA ESSA TUA FIC!  
Parabéns


End file.
